


Katsudon

by wattlebird



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Episode 12 isn't out yet but have a coda anyway, Fluff, Katsudon Angst™, M/M, episode 12 coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wattlebird/pseuds/wattlebird
Summary: Yuuri has feelings about how the Grand Prix Final turned out. Victor has feelings about Yuuri.





	

Resting his head on one hand, Yuuri traced the grain of the table with the other. His mother and father talked quietly in the other room; Victor’s laugh echoed from somewhere else within the resort. The sounds washed over Yuuri as he continued to follow the patterns in the wood. The mistakes that he made in both his short program and his free skate played through his head on a loop. 

His mistakes hadn’t been as big as some of the other competitors--a touchdown in the short program and a slight under rotation on his last quad in the free skate--but it was enough for him to go home with the bronze medal. Yuuri sighed as he remembered the bold declarations of winning gold that he had made throughout the season. The table blurred as tears filled his eyes. He had made a fool of not only himself, but Victor as well. He let his head slide down his arm until it was resting on the table. Victor. He had let Victor down. 

“Yuuuuuri,” Victor said as he swept into the dining room, “I have something for you.” He set a bowl next to where Yuuri’s arm rested on the table.

Yuuri lifted his head just enough to see the katsudon. “I don’t deserve it,” he said, pushing the bowl to the side and turning his head away. “I didn’t win gold.”

Victor knelt down next to Yuuri. He caught Yuuri’s chin and turned his head to face him. “You’re right, Yuuri. You didn’t win the competition. You won something better.” Yuuri looked into Victor’s eyes, searching for the answer. “You won my heart,” Victor said as he leant closer.

Yuuri let out a soft gasp, and his eyes slipped closed.

Victor grabbed the katsudon and shoved it into Yuuri’s hands. “So eat up!” He planted a kiss on Yuuri’s temple before standing and walking back into the kitchen.

Yuuri sat there, frozen, unsure of what to think. He looked from the bowl in his hands to the door where Victor disappeared and back. Victor wasn’t disappointed in him. Victor still believed in him. 

Victor… loved him. 

He began to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Important to note - I have not seen episode 12, this plot bunny was conceived before I had even watched episode 11. 
> 
> Thanks go out to DancingMuffin, who is freaking awesome. You don't know them? You're missing out.


End file.
